


From Tea to Naps

by neo_the_neon_light



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Accidental Cuddling, Also a nice self care talk to Cyril because he deserves it, Byleth and Linhartd have cute nicknames for eachother, Byleth is very stressed, Fluff, M/M, Post-Timeskip, Potential Spoilers, naps, oops! All fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-04
Updated: 2019-08-04
Packaged: 2020-07-31 08:35:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,729
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20112217
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/neo_the_neon_light/pseuds/neo_the_neon_light
Summary: “Ah, to tea?”It’s almost a routine at this point, ever since the Garreg Mach has begun reconstruction.Byleth and Linhartd will go to tea.





	From Tea to Naps

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! Sorry it’s not a BNHA fic, but I’ve been playing a lot of this game recently, and I love it!! Still don’t understand why there has to be one same sex romance option for either gender. Make them all dateable you cowards.
> 
> Anyways, here’s some cute fluff with a little bit of Byleth giving Cyril a self care talk.

“Ah, to tea?”

Linhartd’s quiet voice echoes in the library, as he ties his hair up while looking at his commanding officer and close friend. This was a regular occasion, and he wasn’t too surprised he’d been asked.

“Shouldn’t we plan strategies, though, for the next battle?”

Byleth sighs and shakes his head. 

“I’ve been stressing over strategies with Claude for the past two weeks. Please, Lin.”

He sounds exhausted, but his face remains neutral, as it normally is. Linhartd nods and rests his chin on his hand. 

“Bly… of course. It could almost be a routine now, hm?”

The commander’s face softens and nods. 

“My room, then? I still have some angelic tea stored.”

“Oh! Do you?”

* * *

Although he wasn’t about to admit it, Byleth found himself getting nervous about having tea with Linhartd, ever since they’d begun to rebuild Garreg Mach. He enjoyed their time together, very much so, but something about seeing Linhartd smile at him for the blend of tea he’d picked, or the sweets he’d baked would send the warrior’s heart turning into pegasus feathers.

There was no exception this time, as the dark green haired mage sits across the small table, quietly munching on a tart Byleth had put effort into making the day before, after classes were done. There’s a small, content smile on his face.

“So, Lin,” Byleth begins, using the nickname he’d begun using ever since he’d returned to the monastery and seen his friend grown, “I… I just wanted to thank you.”

“Hm? For what?” Linhartd, muffled by the tart, speaks, tilting his head.

Byleth feels his heart turn to feathers again, floating around his chest. He can almost hear Soteth’s groan in his mind, although she’d been dormant for five years.

“You’ve— contributed a lot.. and you’re a very valuable ally, both to the Crest of Flames and of the Golden Deer house. And, most of all, you’re my friend.”

Linhartd’s smile brightens, and he sips his tea, tracing the rim of his cup with his finger.

“By…” He says, touched. “Thank you, so much. I would not be where I am had you not accepted me into the Golden Deer house five years ago. You’ve shown and taught me so much, and I’m so grateful.”

Byleth’s stomach flips and he has to quickly take a sip of tea, holding the cup with both his hands to mask his embarrassed expression. Linhartd frowns.

“Ah, is something the matter…?” He asks, sitting up straighter.

“No, no,” the man with the Goddess Crest says quickly, setting his cup down, “Have you found or made any new sweets, recently?”

He watches Linhartd’s eyes light up. 

“Oh! Yes, actually, although I don’t have a name for it yet!” The scholar loved to cook, although he hadn’t told anyone but the man sitting across from him. 

“What is it?”

“So! You are aware of mochi, so what I’ve done is put cream and tapioca balls inside of it! It tastes incredible!” He excitedly blabs, happily sipping his tea. Byleth smiles and rests his chin on his hand, watching Linhartd ramble about the new dessert. His talking goes on for quite a few minutes, before he realizes how long he’s been talking and clamps a hand over his mouth.

“Ah! My apologies, By, I’ve been talking for far too long.”

Byleth blinks and sits up, looking away. 

“N-No, it’s fine, Lin,” he says, clearing his throat, “I… actually was thinking, I thought I saw a cat at the entrance of Garreg Mach, it looked like she had kittens.”

Once again, he sees Linhartd’s face brighten, out of pure excitement. There hadn’t been cats in the town for years, and knowing that some were back now made the two realize that the town really was starting to become alive again, alive and bustling, even during this war.

“Really?! By, that’s wonderful, I can’t believe this!” He cheers, popping a cookie into his mouth and smiling brightly. Even the normally stoic man can’t help but smile at Linhartd’s cheerful demeanor. He knew that talk of cats always had the man grinning and happy. Byleth would fight a war for that smile, and the smiles of his other friends. 

“Isn’t it? Maybe we can see later if she’s still there.”

Linhartd nods, setting his tea cup down and stretching out a little. 

“Yes, later, I’m afraid I’m getting a little tired right now...”

“Ah, really? You’re free to use my bed then,” Byleth says, standing and clearing the table. He sees Linhartd’s face turn a little pink. 

“By, there’s no way I could possibly—”

“It’s just a nap, isn’t it? I still have some errands to run, and people to talk to, so you’re free to stay here.”

“Are— are you certain?”

“It’s fine, Lin, I promise. Lay down.”

Still clearly sheepish, Linhartd stands as well and flops onto his friend’s bed. He undoes his hair, and curls up, Byleth laughs and puts away the plates and cups. 

“Rest well, Lin.”

The mage mumbles a goodbye, clearly already half asleep.

Byleth is sure to shut the door softly behind him.

* * *

For the next few hours, all of the talk he had to do had a pattern.

It was strategize, then about Rhea. Strategize, Rhea. It wore him out, but he managed to keep both himself and his face stoic and composed. 

Byleth drags himself into the dining hall, looking at the special for today’s dinner. Inviting people to eat with him normally meant he’d have to waste more energy talking about  _ more _ strategies, but he decided that he needed company, so he called Cyril and Raphael to come eat with him.

They were happy to eat, that was for sure. The talk of strategies never crossed the table, instead they talked of what Almyra was like, and what Raphael’s little sister had sent him in a letter the previous day. It recharged Byleth just a little more, as he listened to his two former student’s chatter on as the three ate.

Cyril approaches Byleth once they had finished their meal.

“Professor,” He calls, using the man’s former title, more out of habit than anything, “Thank you for today..! I’ll admit, I’ve been so busy trying to take care of Rhea’s room and the church that I haven’t eaten.”

Byleth sighs and pats the young adult’s head, a force of habit from when he was younger.

“You have to start taking care of yourself. Think of what Rhea would say if she saw you neglecting your health. Do you think she’d like a clean room, or to see you alive and healthy?”

Cyril blinks, and lets the hand rest on his head. 

“Oh… I hadn’t thought of it like that.”

“Self care is important, kid.”

“I am not a kid anymore!” Cyril huffs. “I think we’re almost the same age now.”

Byleth chuckles a little and takes his hand off of the Almyran man’s head. .

“Sure, sure. I think we are. Start eating properly, okay?”

Cyril sighs and nods. 

“I will, I promise.”

He waves and walks off to go rest, Byleth hopes. 

Turning on his heel, he exits the dining hall to return to his dorm.

* * *

He opens his room, ready to drop onto his bed. It isn’t even 7 pm yet, and he’s dead tired.

Something stops him in his tracks, though. A figure, lying on his bed.

He lights a candle and sets it down on his work desk, glancing over at the occupied space.

It’s Linhartd. Still sleeping as peacefully as he’d left him. Byleth feels his heart tear in the decision he’d have to make; wake his friend up, or sleep on the floor. The latter didn’t sound  _ too bad _ , as the goddess vessel wasn’t about to wake up a peacefully sleeping man in order to get rest himself- that was selfish, in his eyes. 

He stands near his bed, looking down at the curled up mage, contemplating his decision, when he sees Linhartd’s eyes crack open slightly.

“Mnn.. hey By…” He says, sleepily, and Byleth feels the pegasus feathers in his heart again.

“Hey Lin. Sleep well?”

“I’m still tired…” he yawns, extending an arm up to grab Byleth’s sleeve, who’s heart skips a beat.

“Okay, well—“

Byleth barely manages to get “well” out before Linhartd has pulled him down to the bed. Byleth now lays sprawled next to Linhartd.

Next. To. Linhartd. Who’s currently unconscious again. Byleth’s heart explodes. He can feel his face heat up, out of embarrassment.

“Lin, Lin,” He whispers hurriedly, to the sleeping face of Linhartd, who makes nothing more than a mumbling sound.

“Lin, come on…”

No response.

“Linhartd!” Still quiet, just as frantic. His heart is beating out of his chest wildly. Linhartd finally stirs again, after what seems like hours of waiting, his eyes slowly opening to look up at his friend. 

“By, what are you doing—“

The realization hits him mid-sentence. His eyes widen, although he doesn’t move.

“I— I’m so sorry, By, I’ll get up, right away,” He says, panicked, going to sit up, now. It’s Byleth who puts his hand up to stop him.

Or, more aptly, his arm. It slings around Linhartd and pulls him back down tiredly.

“Stay, Lin,” Byleth says, now accepting how close Linhartd was in that moment. “You were already comfortable here.”

He feels Linhartd’s stare on him, contemplating. It was dark, and it was early spring, so it was most likely cold as well. It was convenient here, although the reluctance from the green haired mage definitely was caused by the fact that this was his close friend.

The decision was made, and with a small nod, Linhartd lie back down next to Byleth. His bed is rather small, so their closeness is make even closer due to that. Linhartd notices that Byleth hasn’t removed his arm from around his shoulder, so he rests his head on his arm.

Their heartbeats are louder than the silence itself.

“By…?”

“Lin,” comes the sleepy response.

“Can.. we talk tomorrow?”

Byleth makes a flat humming sound, like he’s thinking of whether to say yes or no, when in reality the decision has been made since the first word of the question was asked. They both know the answer.

Yet, in a soft, tired tone, Byleth responds.

“Yes. Tomorrow.”

Linhartd nods and tentatively wraps his arms around Byleth.

_ Tomorrow. _

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed! Kudos and Comments are appreciated, and I hope you have a wonderful day!
> 
> -Neo


End file.
